Same Darkness
by Sampuig306
Summary: He was a Punk and she was a Goth in a little town called Death City. They might be different by appearance, but they discover something their both share inside. Darkness. This is a love story and this cover is design by the Lovely Caligines from deviantart. (The rated will might charge, depend when I write this story)
1. Preface

Preface

* * *

I'm in darkness. No light, no people, no sound, and no love. I shouldn't talk about love when I don't believe it, but then again, I don't know what is love. All the movie and show you watch, the book you read, and also the songs you listen about love was nothing more to me as a big fat lie. Since my parent's divorce, I became a different person. I'm not a sweet, innocent and 'believe in love' girl anymore. I'm a girl who wears black, listen to Metal music, and being misunderstood. Of course, I'm still the smart girl who her head stuck in the book, but still a different person. I thought I would be staying in the darkness until someone came in with the most beautiful sound I ever heard. He has the darkness of his own, he became my light.

* * *

What do you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it?

Leave your thoughts, peace :3

Caligines made the cover and I ask her to borrow this. There others drawing of hers is her page if, you really love the drawing. PM me, if you want to see more


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N: I know this story haven't been update since September 2014, but I didn't left it to ruins. I promise you that. For now, Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

The alarm clock went off as I woke up that morning. I realized that I have to go to class today. I mean, I'm a 20-year-old ash-blond woman with small boobs and bad record with men. So, all I can say is that I'm disgusted with men for now. I got up, brush my teeth and put on pigtail, then, put on my clothes of the day. I wearing red plaid mini dress with black lace detailing, corset style ribbon on the front, my black lace glove and shocking, and my favorite combat boots. I eat my breakfast before I put on my little make-up. Black eye shadows and red lipstick. I grabbed my bag, my house keys and left for school.

I lived in a two bedroom apartment near the Death City State College and a small bookstore I go since I was 14. I used to have a roommate before, but she's a slut and always bring guys in without telling or noticing me. One time, one of her 'temporarily' boyfriend try to have sex with me and then, I give him a punch on the nose and a good nosebleed with it. I put on flyers while I'm on my way to college or class. I needed someone who goes to this college and maybe we can be friends. I was on my way to my class until I bump into someone, causing us to drop our papers. "Damn it! I'm sorry." I heard it was a male's voice as we bend down to pick up the papers.

"It's okay. I get this." As I picked the papers, I noticed some of them are music sheet. _He might be in Music Major._ I thought. "I think you got some of my papers."

"Oh, me too." I got a good look at him. He had a white spiked hair, tan skin, and red eyes. He was wearing punk clothing on him. You know, band t-shirt, leather jacket, rip-up jeans, and converse. We noticed we were staring at each other until he spoke. "Umm, yeah. Sorry that I bump into you."

"It's alright. Um, here. I have your music sheets." She stood up and helped the boy up. She give him, his sheets as he give her, her flyers.

"And I have your flyers." He took a quick look at the flyer before he handed it to her. "You're looking for a roommate?" She nodded. "Near here?" He circled his finger to the ground as in the whole campus.

"Yes, any more question you need to missed my class." He can sense that she been annoying by him. Oddly, he found that cute about her.

"Were you mind to have a male roommate?" He dared to asked. I raised my eyebrow at him when I answered him.

"If you were gay, no, I don't mind."

"Sadly,.. I'm not." He chucked, nervously. _I know it, he's not gay. Why even bother? _

"Bye-bye, then." I turned and walked away from him. I thought I had him understood me, but I was wrong until I heard he calling out to me.

"Wait, wait."

"What?"

"How about I proved to you that I can be a good roommate?"

"And how you will do that?" He about to answered her question, but he paused. _How will I proved? _He thought until her voice speaks again. "Well, It's nice chatting with you, dude. Now, will you excuse me? I have a class to be. Bye and Good luck." Then, She walk away.

xxxxxxx **Three days and 13 bad interviewer, plus one later **xxxxxxx

I had my head down on her kitchen table. I already crossing out my 14th interviewer's name, multiple times. I was mad that I can't found a decent one to be my roommate. Some of my interviewers are prostitutes, strippers, and just plain homeless. I was about to gave up until I heard the door, knocking. I went up and opened the door. "You again?" _Shark_ _boy dare to show up._

"Yes, me again." I was about to slammed the door at him, but he stopped the door. "Hey. Listen. I know that I'm the last person you went to be roommates with and I sense that you have trust issues with men. I completely understand that, but you have to trust me about this."

"And why would I do that, Shark boy?"

"Because cool guy don't betrayed a girl's trust." _Is he for real? _I'm kinda surprised when he said that I have trust issues with men because it's true. All thanks to my father. That Bastard! But I should I trust him? My brain said no, but my heart and soul said yes. Maybe he is different from the others. I sighed and opened wide to let him in. He grinned. "Thanks" I closed the door after he came in.

"I'm going to ask you a few questions and we will see how it goes from here. Kay?" He nodded. "Kay. Sit down, please. I'm going to get something to drink. You want a drink?"

"No, thanks." He said as he sat down. "So, what is your question for me?"

"One of the basic: Do you have a job?"

"Yes. I worked at a music shop, five blocks down. I drive my motorcycles there." _A decent job? Finally. _

"Ok, do you have a girlfriend and do you planning on bring her here for your needs?"

"No, I don't have a girlfriend and cool guys, like me, don't do one-night stands." _No one-night stands? He's serious?_

"Really?" he nodded. "So, you respect my privacy, then?"

"Yeah. I also clean, cook and once in a while, I go to a jazz bar to chill. You can came with me if you want?" _As friends? or- _"As friend, of course."

"Oh ok. I'll think about it."

"Kay. Any more question for me?" I thought about any more, but then I shook my head.

"No, I don't think so. I mean, most of the interviewer failed the first question, but I think you're decent enough to be my roommate" Shark boy looked surprised and trust me, I'm surprised myself.

"So, I got a room?" I nodded and he smiled. "Cool, thanks." I stopped him by held a finger up.

"But, you pay $500 a month. We will take turns on who's cooking and cleaning everyday and if you do anything and I mean ANYTHING to me, then I will kick you out after I kick your ass! Do you understand?" he nodded. I held my hand to him and said. "My name is Maka. Maka Albarn." he took my hand, shook it and said.

"I'm Soul. Soul Eater"

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Love it?

Leave your thoughts


End file.
